Fearless
by yami1234
Summary: Diary entries that are from a 9 year old girl named Emma. In her words Judegent day has come. Rating will be changed later on and it will not all be entries PROLOG UP!
1. Undead

Ok here is another one of my great zombie obsessed stories. Hope you enjoy!

March 15, 2010

Dear Diary,

Today I had relearned the phrase in which my granddad used to tell us when we were younger and claimed that one day it would happen.

"In hell, when there was no more room the dead would walk the earth."

At first I thought that he was just crazy for believing in the whole judgment day and voodoo concepts. However, today there had been another report of strange riots around the world and even an incident in my hometown of Charlotte North Carolina. The death toll from the strange illness that had been going around had now topped into the thousands. Doctors have made reports on the local news channel that most of the victims had died from what appeared to be bite marks.

I am now beginning to believe that maybe granddad isn't crazy. Maybe judgment day was coming.

March 17, 2010

Dear Diary,

Ok I have confirmed that granddad was right. Hell has no more room. Today the president had declared martial law and a curfew was set for 7 at night. Anyone caught after that time is subject to arrest or immediate shots. The so-called riots are getting worse and the death toll has reached one million this morning.

Also on the television news there was a world remount scientist that claims that these infected people are indeed dead. What if he is right? What is going to happen then? Yeah I am obsessed with George A. Romero's movies and all, but come on now. They are just movies. They are not real, just made from the imagination of a great director.

Right now I am still at home with my mom, dad and older brother Blake. Dad says we are not going to leave because this will all blow over in a few days, just like the president had promised. Mom on the other hand is scared out of her mind. None of the riots were close to our neighborhood, but she still doesn't go near any doors or windows. Finally Blake, who is very over protective of me May I add, told me to pack a few things and even gave me one of his metal baseball bats just in case something happens and we have to leave.

Could we be wrong for staying or wanting to leave or could we be wrong for wanting to stay alive?

March 20, 2010

Dear Diary,

It has happened. It is true. These people who have died due to bite marks are dead. They are really dead and walking around, killing anyone who isn't like them. It all started two days ago in the middle of the night. There was loud screaming and moaning coming from outside.

I quietly went to the window and saw it. People were being eaten. They were alive and were being ripped apart. Blood was all over the place as the creatures made their way down the street. There were only a few at first and then there were about a hundred.

The next thing I knew Blake came running into my room and told me to grab my things and as I did I wondered where mom and dad were. It wouldn't be like them to leave us alone, but Blake told me that they never came home from work and that we needed to leave now.

We got into his car that was my dads, but was given to my brother when he turned 16, which was only 3 months ago. So now we are holding up with a few other lucky people like us at the mall. It sounds kind of funny accuracy. I get to sleep and eat and walk around the mall. My favorite place in the whole world, but of course I am never alone. Blake always is watching me, except for those you know, private moments. He is the best. He even said once this whole thing was over he was going to buy me a kitten that I always wanted, but mom and dad said I could never have.

There is still no news on them though and the tv stations have all switched off to emergency stations. Which is a total bore to watch, unless you like to see the same colors all day long, as Karen, another survivor put it.

Unfortunately there is no other 9 year olds like me here. We could play all day and watch the zombies from the roof, yelling they were not going to eat us alive. Although sometimes Blake and me like to throw rocks at them. I don't think it is nice, but to me it is fun.

Ok got to stop here from now. Now this is not a one shot and it will not be all diary entries. I would consider it more of a prolog. Well thanks for reading and if you have time please review! Thankies


	2. a light of hope

Ok here is chapter 2 for all those who read and were waiting

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear diary,

March 30, 2010

Today was another boring day. Blake said that the number of those infected people outside has grown into the thousands, but that is the reason why I am no longer allowed on the roof anymore. He says there is nothing to see out there. So I can go into the toy store and play with all the toys I want. That is the best part.

Oh yeah there is also three other people. There is Karen who is the police officer here. She was here when it began and even saved our lives as well by opening the doors to let us in.

Then there is Kali. She is 15 years old and was at work delivering newspapers a block away in the morning that it happened. She is shy, but very nice; Kali also loves to play with me. We like to play with Logos and Brats Dolls, even though I can tell she doesn't like to play with the dolls too much..

Then there is Toby, who I think is ancient. Don't tell him I said that. He really doesn't talk much and is kind of rude. He never said hi or even gave me a smile.

Well everyone is calling me for dinner. We get to have chicken. Yay!

Dear Diary,

April 2, 2010

Today was horrible. Toby got very mean to me and even called me a very bad name. He said that I was driving him crazy with always being so happy despite everything that is going on. I can't help if I am happy. Blake said that I should just ignore Toby and what ever he says.

Dear diary,

April 5, 2010

Ok I give up trying to sound like a little innocent 9 year old around people. I am 9 yes, but in school I was very gifted. So instead of being in 4th grade I was going to be heading into 6th at the end of the summer. Truth is I hate this place. I want to leave, but I dare not tell this to my brother because I know he is trying his best to keep me sane and safe. With that I try my best to be happy and now I am off to go play a game of tag with Kali.

Dear Diary,

April 20, 2010

I want to officially leave this place now. The food is running short and everyone is going crazy. Now what I mean by that is Toby for instance yells at everyone for everything.. He even yelled at me because I was walking to quick and loud. Give me a break. The guy doesn't even move from his chair all day. He demands that his food be brought to him and that we all go to bed when he says.

I don't listen though. Blake even stays up late with me and reads me stories from when he was my age. Can you believe it I am starting to forget the outside world? It has even been a month since I was on the roof. Blake told me though that tomorrow we can go up there along with the others.

Emma closed her diary and looked back at the others who were having another argument. Blake was sitting in a corner talking with Kali. Emma knew that by the way they acted around each other that they were in love.

"Hey Blake!" she shouted running over to her brother happily. He looked up from talking with Kali and smiled as Emma parked a seat next to him. Kali also gave a smile.

There wasn't really much to talk about anymore. All of them had basically told their lives and everything they had did or had wanted to do before the zombie take over.

Blake then looked back at Kali. "So where are your parents then?" he asked as she looked away. "My mom died when I was 3 and my dad was never really home due to his job at the local lab. Right now I have no clue where he is and personally could care less." She answered as Blake could only nod sadly. Emma looked at both, their faces showing both curiosity and sadness.

"So when are you two going to go out and then get married?" Emma asked, both looking at her as though she were crazy.

Then they burst out laughing. "Emmy, why would you think something like that? We are just good friends?" Blake asked trying his hardest to stop laughing. "Well you look happy when you are with her and I just figured you liked her more than a friend." She answered a little confused.

He looked back at Kali who gave a little smile at the thought. Emma could see her brother starting to blush. Love seemed confusing to her. If you say you only like some one as a friend then why do you act silly around them?

She just shook her head "Right Blake. I will believe that when the zombies stop eating people." She replied.

The next morning Emma couldn't wait to go outside. She didn't want to go to see the roaming zombies, but get some fresh air and maybe a few rounds of jump rope. "Come on.." she wined dragging her brother to the entrance of the stairs. He ignored her for a minute as he watched Kali finishing breakfast.

Emma looked back at him to see he was beginning to drool. "HEY JULIET YOUR ROMEO DROOLS OVER YOUR PRESENCE!" she yelled grabbing her friend's attention and Blake's.

She blushed as Blake turned away and whipped his mouth. His gaze then shifted to Emma who was laughing. "Why you little!" he yelled chasing her up to the steps. As she ran up the steps, she accidentally ran into Toby.

He angrily pushed her out of the way and continued down the stairs mumbling something that couldn't be heard. Blake quickly caught his sister as she fell back and yelled back at Toby. "Don't you dare hurt my sister again you grumpy old fart!" he yelled walking the rest of the way up the stairs with his sister.

"Why does he hate me?" she asked. But Blake dismissed the question and changed the subject. "Here why don't you go play jump rope and I'll be over in a minute. Also remember I don't want you to go near the edge of the building. Do you understand?"

She nodded happily and ran to the back of the building and started to jump. Blake then took the time to look over the roof himself.

What he saw made him almost vomit. There had to be over a thousand of those things down there. Each letting out a moan of hunger. He picked up a rock and threw it at one of them. "You ruined me life and my sister's you filthy things." They looked up at him and began to moan even louder. Pieces of them were missing, the blood long run out of their blood. He mumbled as Kali came behind him. Karen sat on the other side of them deep in thought. She to really didn't talk much, but was also very nice. Blake saw her as a good mother figure for Emma.

"Hey there Romeo." Kali whispered in his ear, then pulled away laughing. He turned around and smiled. "Hey there Juliet." He said back.

"Blake. Blake look what I can do!" she shouted doing a jumping backwards with the jump rope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I admit this is a very stupid chapter, but there will be some zombie action to come. I just am setting down the scene. Sorry if it is short as well. If you want please review. Thanks!


	3. Undeniable Truth

Dear Diary,

April 29, 2010

Dear diary, something horrible has happened today. Karen committed what Blake said was an accidental suicide. We have been here almost two months and she just lost it. We were on the roof. I was playing Simon Says with Blake and she just stood over the edge.

One minute we saw her there and the next she was gone. Toby was watching her and says she jumped. Personally I think he pushed her. If that is true wouldn't it make it a suicide. I am not sure what the word really means, but I think it means when a person kills another person for no reason.

Kali also saw it, but after talking with Toby about it, she isn't talking any more. One minute she is laughing and happy, the next she is scared around everyone. She won't even draw with me. She isn't eating or anything. All she does is stare at the wall. Maybe Toby said something to her that scared her. I will have to investigate it. In the mean time I am leaving the problem with Kali up to my brother. Since he knows I know he has a crush on her. Maybe she feels the same way.

If Toby really did push her off the roof into the zombies could that mean that he would do the same to the rest of us. For now I am going to have to be on guard for Kali, Blake, and myself.

Kali sat silently staring at the wall. This was the fourth hour she hadn't said a word or moved from that very same spot. Emma saw Blake trying to talk to her. She knew he would try to break through to her. She even took notice that every time Kali was about to speak, Toby would come around and stare at her. She didn't think any one else noticed this. As Toby went away, he went into a little store and slammed the door.

Emma sighed trying to figure out what was going to happen now. "Blake I think Toby may have pushed Karen of the roof. I don't think she would have done it on her own." She tried to say as Kali looked back at Emma upon hearing her statement.

Emma could see into Kali's eyes with showed fear and at the same time urging her to go on. That she was silently screaming that he did do it and we are all going to suffer the same fate if we don't do something, but instead she turned back around and stared at the wall.

Dear Diary,

May 5th, 2010

Things are staring to get weird around here. Toby keeps a close eye on Kali a lot and I think Blake finally noticed, so he does the same. Even though he doesn't have to because she keeps close to him in everything. She hasn't been the same since Karen's so called death. She doesn't talk much and never goes on the roof. That was until she told Blake what really happened, when Toby had gone to bed. I knew he pushed her off the roof. Kali said she had been talking to Karen and went back from the edge a little because she was afraid of falling. As she did Toby came over and pushed her. He made it as though she had fallen off the edge accidentally and had lied about it.

Blake and I had listened to the whole story before she had broken down in tears. She had then said the reason she hasn't been talking or all that stuff was because he said he would kill her if she had told us.

Soon Kali had fallen asleep next to Blake leaving both Emma and him free time to talk. "Blake. What are we going to do? If he killed Karen, maybe he will try to kill us to." She asked worriedly. Blake looked back her and smiled a little. "I promise he isn't going to kill anyone else. We are going to find a way to stop him or we are going to try to leave." He went on as his sister stared wide-eyed. "W-what do you mean leave. But we are good here. All we have to do is deal with Toby right?" she questioned as Blake realized what he had said.

"I uhh mean that we are going to stay here. Don't worry about it ok. Now its 10pm, and time for you to go to sleep. She nodded and soon her and her brother fell asleep.

Meanwhile from the corner of the room, unknown to everyone else, Toby had listened to the whole conversation and was going to do something about it.

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I do have other story chapters to write. So sorry for that. I will try to make the next one longer. Promise


End file.
